The Exiled Wiki
' ' Welcome to the The Exiled Wiki If you have a life outside the game yet still desire to participate in a guild where your membership will be valued, and have the opportunity to experience end game content, please consider The Exiled as your future guild. Who we are We are A fellowship of races dedicated to fun and friendship. We stand on the tenets of honesty, and loyalty. A member of Exiled shall respect and extend oneself to the support their guildmates and strive to represent Exiled in becoming Elite. The Exiled Past, Present, Future *The Exiled is a guild that was founded by Vegas at a time when WoW was just entering the MMO realm way back in 2004. After having a successful run of 14 months, a decision was made to merge the guild with Siege of Darkness. Vegas left the GM position to concentrate on PvP. Siege of Darkness went on to be one of the biggest guilds on that server. *The Exiled resurfaced over the years many times, in a wide variety of Free to Play games and Guild Wars. None of these iterations were very successful and did not hold any real importance in the legacy. Mad Props to 9 dragons, Silk Road, 2Moons, SWG-EMU (one day you'll make it!!) *A small voice whispers EA working on Mass Effect mmo or Knights of the old republic mmo. Men spanning different generations start having cream dreams and thought of either existing. *In May 2008 Age of Conan drops. The whole world wets their lips hoping to get a taste of the "WoW Killer". Over 800,000 people subscribe, only to abandon ship a few months later. *The guild was resurrected once again with the launch of Age of Conan, by Vegas and Reven, to great success. However the Exiled struggled to maintain its longevity with severe decrease in active subscribers and re-rolls to under populated servers. FAWK!! *Key members stay in touch using vent.. but mostly for gutter talk, and drunkin gibberish..... MY FAV!!!! *The Exiled never made it to creation in Warhammer AoR, but a not so serious attempt was made. *The Exiled again whores around its' name with more free to play games. However, the quality of games are much better this time around. Shouts to DDO. *A website lets out they have been invited to an EA game reveal. They are doing live minute by minute updates... Its Official Star wars The Old republic!!!!! Exiled will reign supreme once again!!!!!! ETA: know one knows... *Age of Conan goes free to play and The Exiled are reborn!!!!!!.... <----yes you just read that Shit! Consisting of a total of 4 members and 19 alts, this wrecking machine goes on a 3 week bender, before key members start succumbing to other vices such as: watching porn, drinking.. etc. *SWTOR Guild Phase 1: create your guild and have 4 members join. No one else in the guild has pre-ordered 8^( .... and they dont really talk to each other anymore. Guild Phase 2 ............ The Exiled never makes it to Phase 3, because they never made it past Phase 1. This = Fail! *Early access drops and their is a struggle to get volunteers to start up the guild, until a few guys who think The Exiled sounds better than The Kraken guild create it. Without realizing what they have done and what they are in for, they bare the mark of The Exiled......... AWESOMESAUCE!!!! *ame releases amazingly!.. only to find out that it was all front end content. *New Members of The Exiled don't fit the build; activity is low, communication is non exsistant and the self appointed GM, refuses to relinquish command *Vegas Leaves and creates Exiled to moderate success. Eventually taking on members from another guild. However, 0 endgame content and a very poor PvP setup, caused many to leave. Sever pop. hits all time lows.Subcribers start to abandon ship. *Exiled leave the world of SWTOR but vow to stay together. <--True brotherly Love *League of Legends, Guild Wars Beta, Secret World Beta, Guild Wars and anime have now become the void filler as we await for the release of GW2!!! 'Future plans-- Taking the PVP world by Storm!' Category:Browse